


Rooftops

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post) Season 5. Angel watches over his city.<br/>100 words / 3 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops




End file.
